Two Hearts One Body
by Kaisei1011
Summary: Filled with despair after loss of partner, trying to end it all, Satoshi forgot about his duty of the Chosen One. Now two souls are trapped in one body...  Angst, Drama, Horror and Mystery, is that all?  Different Ending to "Vanish" by Kaisa.


_**Two Hearts One Body**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the prequel to this story „Vanish".

This is supposed to be different ending to Vanish and more. I wanted to write this because of my feelings after reading Vanish and inspiration it gave me. Because it is Different Ending there are some major spoilers to the story so don't read it before reading "Vanish"

**Chapter 1: Painful Reunion**

_Death is not the end  
Death can never be the end._

_Death is the road.  
Life is the traveller.  
The Soul is the Guide_

_..._

_Our mind thinks of death.  
Our heart thinks of life  
Our soul thinks of Immortality._

_**By: Sri Chinmoy**_

Flash...

Behind the window thunderstorm raged. He would have loved this kind of weather. This was what let both of them feel some kind of bond, it was just like the day they departed for their journey...

Maybe that's why second later Satoshi's room was empty...

The boy walked slowly, not noticing how numerous drops of rain made him drenched. He just kept on walking, Pokeball in one hand, shovel in the other one, razor in his pocket...

He stopped walking upon reaching a small clearing in the forest. With determination he was known for, boy started digging in mud until he made a hole, too big for what was intended to be here at first, barely big to fit what he now wanted to place here...

"Perfect" those words left boy's lips. Another flash of thunder accompanied by white blinding light appearing more close to the ground. Body of small yellow mouse was now sitting in dirt. Satoshi looked at it, his eyes filled with despair. They were always together... After losing his friend once, he got him back, now he lost him once again, but this time Pikachu was lost forever, and this was his fault...

"If only I stopped him...If only I was fast enough..." Another sentence escaped his lips as he took out the razor, it's blade shining brightly with another thunder and reflecting light into his eyes, once full of life, now filled with only one goal. They were so close to fulfilling their dream, but now...Without him it doesn't matter anymore, it doesn't have any meaning. Slight touch of metal at the wrist and pain in his heart started leaving. Satoshi put the blade in other hand and again, a little push to wrist. Razor was thrown away, Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum hugged body of his old partner and they both were laying in the grave. A tear escaped his eyes and mixed with rain. Always together... Clouds parted revealing moon and three beings descending towards him. Was he hallucinating from blood loss? Satoshi closed his eyes and was prepared for his last journey towards place of eternal rest...But something was wrong... After all, he shouldn't feel pain there should he?

.

..

…

Three figures touched ground and they were finally seen clearly. One being of rainbow, its wings shining brightly with all colors and eyes full of knowledge, Ho-Oh. Second being with eyes glowing with force, its feathers shining with blue light, Lugia. And Finally the third being, small green fairy governing over time, with eyes full of sadness, Celebi. The Trio were watching Satoshi's actions, hoping that he will remember about those that still care for him, but their hopes were crushed.

"_Satoshi...Why?"_ Traveler of Time spoke while eyeing the once great Pokemon trainer.

"_He is the chosen one, we can't let him die like this!"_ The mighty rainbow bird spoke with its voice echoing through the woods.

"_We can't do anything, we don't have such kind of power..."_ Lugia, with its voice normally full of force now sounded powerless.

"_WE CAN'T DO NOTHING!" _Enraged Celebi spoke, leaving both Legendary birds surprised and turned to face Satoshi not dead yet body. As Traveler of time focused, its eyes started glowing blue showing signs of concentration. Wounds at Satoshi's wrists started mending...But then they burst open again as Celebi fell to the ground.

"_He...He is resisting, he wishes to die here if rest of his life is supposed to be without that certain Pokemon..."_ Expressions of both Legendary birds darkened, Celebi can travel through time but he can't change what had so great impact on whole world, while reviving Pikachu is out of question, he has been dead for days... That was when Lugia spoke again "_We don't have neccesary power, but we can borrow it from Father of all..."_

The trio of Pokemon once again eyed body of the great Trainer and then looked at themselves, determination could be seen in their eyes. This boy had saved them oh, so many times, It's time to pay the debt. They closed their eyes and shouted towards the sky at the same time. _"Arceus, Lord of All that is! Please, grant us more power just for this act! You are asked for this by..."_ Lugia raised its head towards the skies _"Lugia, Governor of low horizont"_ Then it was Ho-Oh's turn _"Ho-Oh, Governor of high Horizont"_ and finally Celebi asked, raising its voice _"And me, Celebi, Traveler of Time!"_ The moon shined with bright holy light...And the Trio of pokemon started glowing with white light and power. They positioned themselves around Satoshi and Pikachu. The borrowed power of Arceus turned into lines of energy on their bodies. Energy started flowing into the ground making a shape. The first one was triangle, with each of legendary pokemons being at each corner. That was when second triangle inside the main one was being drawn, each corner touching wall of main one. Ash being in the middle of smaller triangle. The lines got brighter as the trio of pokemon opened their eyes, glowing with power. Light engulfed Satoshi and Pikachu and screams were heard from Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi...And Satoshi?

Light faded, Trio of legendary pokemon were out of breath, laying on the ground.

"_Have we...Have we done it?"_ Eyes of the three pokemon were laid on the place where once Satoshi's body was laying. The bodies of the Chosen one and his pokemon weren't there. Only one being was there. Its face was facing bottom of the grave. Its clothes, those were clothes that Ash was wearing, burned in torn in many places. Behind him was tail of Pikachu, waving and showing signs of life.

"_Satoshi?"_ Lugia spoke with voice filled with comfort. Satoshi lifted his head and the trio of Pokemon gasped at what they saw. Satoshi's skin...it was covered in yellow fur. His face had crimson dark fur at his cheeks and nose black as moonless night. His cap had two holes through which a pair of long yellow ears, black at tips, was sticking out. Satoshi's hands had sharp claws. His shoes were pierced by claws at his feet. The tail, the one they originally thought of Pikachu's, was bigger and clearly shown to attached to Satoshi. His eyes were red and pupils were long, sharp slits, like those of snake. Only bloodlust and rage could be seen in them. The word that escaped lips of...The Creature froze blood in Legendary Pokemons' veins.

"Chu..."

So this is all for the first chapter folks, I hope to get reviews from you since this is my first attempt at story, especially in English so reviews are really appreciated.


End file.
